Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Subspace Emissary
by SilverWolfLaguz
Summary: My own take on the SSE. Melee characters returned, and one Brawl character removed. Some characters will have different roles or come in ealier or later. Rating may go up for later chapters.


Super Smash Brothers Brawl: Subspace Emissary

A/N: The cut Melee characters will appear, Toon Link does not exist, and Wolf and Jigglypuff will have roles in the actual storylines.

Mewtwo will retain his moveset and I am requesting ideas for his Final Smash. Dr. Mario's moveset will be determined by reviews, as will Pichu's and Young Link's.

Roy will retain the Flare Blade and Counter, but Double-Edge Dance is replaced by him shooting fire from his sword (Fire Shoot), and Blazer will be replaced by him doing a large vertical jump with his sword out (Slicing Leap). You will learn of his Final Smash much later…

Also, some characters will have different roles and come in earlier or later then in the actual game.

--BRAWL--

A cloudless day at Midair Stadium, perfect conditions for a brawl between three of the Nintendoverse's strongest heroes. The two guests of honor were none other than the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and the queen of Hyrule.

_PEACH_

_ZELDA_

Then, thrown onto the freshly-cleaned stadium floors, was a trophy. With the familiar red hat and overalls, not to mention the bushy black moustache, it was none other than the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Not to mention that he was Mr. Nintendo himself.

A bolt of light struck the red-clad trophy, infusing it with the gift of life. Pedestal gone, the pudgy Italian walked two steps forward. The audience roared with excitement at the sight of the well-known and well-liked hero.

_MARIO_

A second, smaller trophy was tossed into the arena. Not as well-known as Mr. Nintendo, but with his own popularity, famous for his black hole stomach. With a pink, elastic body, it was the hero of Dreamland and the Mirror World.

The same heavenly bolt struck the tiny trophy, bestowing life upon the pink puffball. It waved cheerfully to the audience, earning a great deal of applause, particularly from the females.

_KIRBY_

A final trophy, also the tallest and thinnest, was thrown into the blue floor. A toga worn in the style of the ancient Greeks, unruly light brown locks and a pair of pure white wings were the highlights of this lesser-known warrior.

A final bolt struck the angel, giving him the same life energy as the other two. Blue eyes adjusting to the sudden rush of bright sunlight, he extended his wings, a few feathers falling to the ground and earning a chuckle or two.

_PIT_

Peach and Zelda smiled. Three of the strongest and most-respected fighters were going at it; Mario, whose balanced abilities and amazing jumping strength helped him save the kingdom countless times; Kirby, who could swallow enemies in order to copy their powers and could puff up to jump high; and Pit, who wielded a sacred bow that split into dual swords and could glide on his wings.

**MARIO V.S. KIRBY V.S. PIT**

The three warriors locked eyes, preparing to charge into combat with each other, waiting for their opponents to make the first move. The tension building up between the three was so thick that you could slice through it with a knife. The sound of the passing wind was near-deafening in contrast to the absolute silence of the stadium.

The silence was then broken by a flapping of wings and the slashing of blades. Pit had made the first move, which the plumber and Star Warrior dodged. Muttering a curse in his native Greek tongue, he barely dodged a fireball thrown at him. The three fighters were locked in combat, a huge contrast to the silence of one minute ago.

Mario was blasting fireballs left and right, going in for a direct hit when an opponent was caught unaware. Kirby swung his mighty, but small hammer around, trying to hit his foes, sometimes turning into a stone above one of their heads. Pit hung back and shot arrows made of pure light that curved, but sometimes he separated the bow and slashed at the other two.

So far, all three had dished out powerful blows and had taken heavy damage, yet none of them was showing any signs of giving in. Panting heavily, Mario brushed the dust off his once-white gloves, while Kirby tended to a small scrape on one hand, meanwhile Pit was trying to nurse a cut on his left hand.

That's when IT appeared. Glowing with the power of a thousand mighty beasts, there IT was. The Smash Ball, an item that let a fighter unleash their most devastating technique, weither it be a fire storm, cooking enemies, or summoning troops, the power granted to the one who broke the Smash ball was beyond even the dreams of a power-hungry fool.

Forgetting about their injuries, the three fighters were like wild animals, scrambling for the Smash Ball. Getting it could be the difference between a victory and a defeat.

Kirby managed to get a swing at with his Stone power, but was thrown out of the way by Pit, after which the angel managed to get a few good slashes in, but intercepted at the critical moment by Mario, the powers of the glowing sphere bestowed upon the plumber.

Only one thought ran through the minds of the Star Warrior and general.

'Oh shit…"

--

Mario's hands glowed with the fire within, wanting to be free, and he let the twin dragons of fire unleash their wrath upon the nearest targets, which happened to be one certain puffball and one certain angel.

The flames of rage seemed to burn through their very souls, threatening to rip out their hearts. They felt their life force leave them, slowly turning the two into lifeless trophies.

Then it happened. Kirby and Pit fell to the ground, their bodies frozen to pedestals. Once defeated, your life force abandoned you, rendering you as nothing more than a lifeless trophy. You could only be revived by a bolt of light or the touch of another fighter.

--

The audience roared with joy at Mario's victory, not noticing the sadness in his eyes. That was all trophies did in this world. Fight. Nothing but fighting, day in and day out. Wasn't there more to life then just battling?

Walking up to Kirby and Pit's fallen forms, the audience and the princesses wondering what he was up to, Mario touched their pedestals. Light ran over their forms like water, giving them life again.

The angel and Star Warrior quickly sprang to their feet, expecting to be in another battle. Instead, what they saw was the gloved hand of the plumber, extended out as a token of understanding. Kirby was the first to move, placing his short arm into Mario's hand. Pit looked at the audience, then at the princesses, then finally at the two fighters in front of him. Closing his eyes, he placed his own hand into Mario's.

Some of the more emotional audience members weren't afraid to let out their tears at the beautiful scene, three warriors meeting without hostility for once. The more fight-loving fans rolled their eyes, earning a glare or two from any normal audience member.

Peach and Zelda did not cry, but they did not roll their sapphire eyes. The scene was something that emotions could not show, smiles appearing on the faces of the plumber, puffball and angel.

--BRAWL--

Chapter 2 will start being written once I get five reviews, and will be posted once completed and get ten reviews total.


End file.
